


30 días OTP

by Angel_Chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: 30 días, 30 historias sobre una misma pareja… MI pareja favorita, mi OTP adorado.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	30 días OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** 30 días, 30 historias sobre una misma pareja… MI pareja favorita, mi OTP adorado.  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personajes:** Shun de Andrómeda, Hyoga del Cisne, Ikki de Fénix, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón, Sahori Kido.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Hyoga.  
>  **Género:** Amistad, Familia, Romance.  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Advertencia:**   
> **Capítulos:** 1/30  
>  **Palabras:** 1533.  
>  **Notas:**  
>  **Fecha:** 06/05/2020  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

La marea de gente en esa conocida calle de Japón le hacía rememorar momentos de sus batallas, obviamente nada gratos; la aglomeración, y el constante y estridente hablar de la gente, estaba poniéndolo sumamente nervioso. 

Afortunadamente, las personas a su alrededor debían dar gracias –ya sea a Athena, o a cualquier otro Dios de su preferencia– de que él realmente no sufriera de TEPT*, o la calle entera sabría de su incomodidad de una manera más física. 

Shun necesitaba rápidamente un poco de aire y de espacio para sí. Se suponía que todos habían salido de la mansión para un paseo, y para relajarse… Y en esos momentos no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, aunque pusiera todas sus fuerzas en ello. 

Además, ni siquiera podía ver a ninguno de sus amigos desde donde sabía que sus espaldas deberían de estar. Con un poco de esfuerzo se hizo a un lado, sabiendo que los golpes ‘accidentales’ no se detendrían hasta que se saliera completamente del camino; metiéndose entre un poste de luz y el canto sucio de un edificio, con un suspiro resignado mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos su nuevo teléfono celular. 

El aparato estaba casi sin estrenar, Sahori se los había dado por medio de la fundación Graud –con tecnología que seguramente no encontraría en ningún mercado actual–, y Shun no sabía si allí tendría los números de sus compañeros ya agendados. 

Exactamente, no sabía ni como buscar dentro del aparato tales datos… 

—¿Tan importante es? —la voz grave lo sobresaltó, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver los celestes claros de Hyoga sobre sí, el cabello rubio y salvaje enmarcando una sardónica sonrisa. 

—¿Quién? —Shun preguntó confundido, y muy curioso. 

—No sé, la persona a quien le escribes… si vas a dejar a tus amigos solos, ha de ser muy importante. —el rubio siguió diciendo, sin dejar de ver el teléfono en las manos de Shun. 

—Oh no… los perdí de vista, por eso quería saber si estaban sus números en el teléfono. —Shun le restó importancia, volviendo a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo. —Gracias por volver por mí. —acabó con una sonrisa, de esas a las que Hyoga estaba acostumbrándose a recibir. 

Hyoga solo negó, un poco sonrojado a su pesar. 

—No te vi cuando volteé, y pensé que te habías retrasado viendo algo interesante. 

—No, creo que me distrajo la gente… Es imposible caminar así. 

El rubio vio a su alrededor, asintiendo con disgusto a la aglomeración de gente en esa bendita calle. Él tampoco estaba a gusto allí, pero ninguno pensó en decirle que no a Sahori cuando la joven estaba tan esperanzada de poder salir casi sin guardaespaldas –y la palabra era casi, pues ellos aún estaban cerca, después de todo–, como si tan solo fuese una joven normal. 

—Es verdad, pero si seguimos aquí perderemos a los demás… Pongámonos en movimiento —dijo, y sin esperar cualquier respuesta de parte de su compañero, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, avanzando lento, pero firme. 

Shun no emitió más que un jadeo ahogado cuando su cuerpo se pegó a la espalda de Hyoga apenas las personas se cerraron a su alrededor, una vez más estando en la calle. 

Seguía siendo opresivo caminar de esa manera, pero contrario a lo que Shun podía creer, la cercanía de Hyoga no se sumó a esa sensación agobiante. El Santo del Cisne era mas bien un escudo entre él y la gente que seguía llenando la calle. 

Hyoga estaba oficiando como su guardián, apretando su mano entre la suya cada vez que él comenzaba a desesperarse. Respiró mas tranquilo cuando el rubio lo saco de la multitud, parándolo junto a una máquina expendedora de bebidas. 

—¿Café dulce? O… ¿té de frutas? —preguntó, ya dejando caer las monedas dentro de la máquina. 

Shun solo asintió sin verdaderamente dar una contestación a la pregunta. Su mano seguía asida a la de Hyoga, por lo que el otro Santo hizo todo el trabajo con solo su mano derecha, incluso sostener ambas latas de bebidas. 

—Podemos esperar un poco antes de seguir. Si notan que no estamos, seguro nos esperarán de todas maneras. —Hyoga maniobró para abrir el té que había comprado para Shun, antes de entregárselo. 

—Gracias… 

—¿Buscamos donde sentarnos un momento? 

La simple idea de estar más alejados de la aglomeración de gente cambió por completo el semblante y la postura del Santo de Andrómeda. Asintió con gusto, dando el primer trago a su té. 

No estuvieron mucho tiempo sentados en el umbral de una casa abandonada, ubicada en una calle estrecha a un costado de la calle principal. Tampoco hablaron mucho, solo se mantuvieron alejados de la multitud, sorbiendo sus bebidas en silencio y simplemente relajándose. 

—¿Mas tranquilo? —preguntó Hyoga cuando acabó su lata de café, arrojándola directo a un cesto de basura. 

—Mejor. —Shun observó, por primera vez, sus manos entrelazadas… curioso, pero nada incomodo del contacto. 

La mano del Cisne era más grande que la suya, obviamente diferente en muchos aspectos. Pero era cálida y en esos momentos le trasmitía una tranquilidad que necesitaba. 

Quizás, debía de rever la posibilidad de sí tener TEPT. 

O tal vez… esa unión que siempre sintió con Hyoga fuera la única razón de que todo parecía menos amenazador a su alrededor. 

—¿Listo para seguir? —el Santo de Cisne preguntó con un suave tirón a la mano que aun Shun estaba observando. 

El Santo de Andrómeda solo asintió, sabiéndose relajado y más tranquilo… Incluso deseoso de emprender el camino que les quedaba hasta encontrar a los demás. 

—Solo no te sueltes. Y si vuelves a sentirte mal, me avisas. 

—Sí, está bien. 

Hyoga los metió por un par de calles laterales, y un tanto sucias, pero definitivamente menos transitadas. Un atajo indudablemente, pues cuando debieron volver a la principal arteria, Shun pudo distinguir a simple vista a Seiya, encaramado a una estatua para poder verlos a ellos. 

—Harás que te corran del parque si haces eso. —Fue el primer cruce de palabras que el Cisne decidió dedicarle a su compañero. 

—Hey, no me hubiera subido si no se hubieran perdido de vista, ¿sabes? 

El Santo del Pegaso cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, intentando de erguirse tan alto como lo era Hyoga. Claro que no sirvió de nada, cuando el rubio se irguió verdaderamente y Seiya no pudo más que bufar y desinflarse visiblemente. 

—Sahori dijo que de aquí iríamos a comer algo, y hay un buen lugar aquí cerca… solo algunas calles más de sana caminata. 

El tono de Seiya era burlón, jocoso, pero no dañino… Y sin embargo tuvo un efecto estresante en Shun, cuando todo el interior del joven Santo suplicaba no tener que soportar más de aquella opresión. 

—¿Sucede algo con Shun? —no le pasó desapercibido el súbito encogimiento que tuvo este detrás del cuerpo del Cisne, casi escondiéndose de todo. 

—No… solo está teniendo un mal día. —Hyoga apretó su mano alrededor de la más pequeña hasta que Shun reacciono al leve dolor que estaba causándole. Ignorando a Seiya se dirigió solo hacia Shun, muy suave y dulce. —No tienes que ir si no quieres, trata de relajarte. 

El Santo de Andrómeda consiguió respirar, una, dos, tres veces antes de poder dar un paso lejos de la seguridad del cuerpo de Hyoga y asentir más tranquilo. 

—No me siento con ganas… —comentó, intentando mantenerse erguido, y ver a Seiya además de a Hyoga. 

—Es un mal día para ti, Shun… está bien. Quizás sea mejor que volvamos a la mansión, no creo que Sahori se moleste por nuestra ausencia. 

Hyoga solo se limitó a sonreírle antes de volver a apretar su mano con firmeza. 

—¿Debo avisarle a alguien, Hyoga? ¿Estás seguro de que está bien? 

Seiya se veía preocupado, Shun no era alguien de llamar la atención por cosas nimias, si no estaba sintiéndose bien, de seguro era algo significativo. 

—No hace falta Seiya, está bien… Si es necesario llamaré al médico una vez lleguemos, pero no molestes a Sahori por esto, yo me encargo de Shun. Tomaremos el camino largo, caminaremos más… pero no creo que le haga mal despejarse un poco. 

Seiya asintió, saludando a Shun con una sonrisa y un breve pero sentido abrazo, antes de saltar y correr en dirección a donde estaban los demás esperándolo. 

—Lamento que por mi culpa no estés disfrutando la salida, Hyoga. Lo siento… 

—Te olvidas que a mí tampoco me gustan las aglomeraciones. Estaremos mejor en la mansión… incluso si solo comemos sopa instantánea, porque dudo que sepas cocinar, ¿no? —la broma ligera sirvió para aliviar el ambiente. 

Dieron una última mirada a su alrededor antes de comenzar la caminata de regreso a la mansión Kido, la mano de Hyoga asida a la de Shun, sus dedos entrelazados con firmeza. Sin pudor o vergüenza cuando esporádicamente se cruzaban con algún caminante que se les quedaba viendo. 

Ninguno de los dos dio un segundo pensamiento a las miradas curiosas, y jamás desenredaron sus manos, incluso cuando ambos pusieron sus pies dentro de la vieja mansión, y se oyó el sonoro suspiro de Shun. 

Evitaron a Tatsumi, yendo directamente a uno de sus cuartos y allí se quedaron. 

**Fin del día 01.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Pasé mucho tiempo alejada del fandom –y de la pareja– que hace ya muchos años atrás me metió de lleno en este mundo. Así que quería hacer algo con ellos… pero sin presiones. 
> 
> Eso significa que no hare uno por día como se suele hacer en esta clase de reto… quiero hacer algo más que viñetas, que me dejan con sabor a poco, solo porque el tiempo no me da para desarrollar bien lo que quiero plasmar. 
> 
> 30 capítulos basados en mi OTP primigenia… en mis dos grandes amores de Saint Seiya. 
> 
> Espero que les gusten lo que traigo aquí para ustedes. 
> 
> Si bien no es del todo ‘romántico’ este primer capítulo, mi intención es la de siempre, mostrar que más allá de todos estos dos personajes, tienen una forma de comunicarse diferente a la del resto, estando casi en una sincronía perfecta. Material para validar lo que digo hay de sobra en casi todas las entregas de las sagas, pero si gustan, pueden toar esto solo y simplemente como un headcanon mío. 
> 
> *Trastorno de Estrés Post Traumático. 
> 
> De aquí en más, es todo decisión de ustedes… ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? Me encantaría que me lo hagan saber…


End file.
